Three reasons why Kakashi's not UKE!
by SpazKitty
Summary: Some people say that Iruka should be Seme, but Kakashi just doesn't seem to be the Uke kinda guy. Here are the Three major reasons why the majority of the time Kakashi is Seme and Iruka is Uke! Lemon YAOI! WARNING MATURE CONTENT! btw there is a twist


Warning: Mature Content! I cannot express that enough! YAOI!!!

YAY I CAN FINALLY SAY I FINISHED SOMETHING!!!

I am my own beta for this so please go easy on me and no burns please.

I know I'm a bad writer, my grammar sucks ass, and my spelling is even worse. (THANK YOU SPELL CHECK!)

Pairing: Kakashi & Iruka

I do not own them no matter how much I may want to. (tear)

OXO

That night just seemed to be special, both were in the mood, and Kakashi loved it. Iruka had to always be enticed or persuaded into sexual activities, but just like that (**snaps fingers)** he was sprawled on top of Kakashi, fiery hot kisses attacking each other, on Kakashi's living room couch. Kakashi moaned his lover's name, while said love panted his. After a few minutes of heaven Iruka was coherent.

"Kakashi…um…can we take this in the bedroom? …please?"

"That has to be the fastest time that we moved from make-out to sex!"

Iruka was already flushed from the passion, but Kakashi could tell that he blushed. Kakashi couldn't help but smirk. "Of course we can go to bed, do you really need to ask?" With that Kakashi reached up and undid the tight ponytail, letting the long tresses fall onto Iruka's shoulders and around his face. Then Iruka did a gesture that Kakashi thought was so adorable; he put his finger to his lips, and his eyes shyly turned to the side, giving him a small feminine look.

XXX

The 3 reasons that Kakashi is seme and Iruka is uke.

#1 Out of the two, Iruka looks more like a female, and like a female during sex, will have the dick IN her, or in this case in him.

XXX

The two lifted themselves off the couch and slowly make their way to the bed room, while quickly ridding each other of their clothes. When reaching the room they were both down to their pants, anxious to get them off. Kakashi pushed Iruka onto the bed and quickly removed the offending article that was blocking him from his property. Pinning Iruka's hips to the bed, he used his tough to gently stroke the base of Iruka's cock and slowly moved up till he reached the head, he then probed it with the pick muscle, tasting the pre-cum, all the while making the member harder.

Iruka could physically only keep one eye open to watch his lover give him the pleasure emanating from his groin and spreading throughout his body. He shivered and gave out squeaks and cries of ecstasy; Kakashi felt pride with such power over the little dolphin.

He then pulled himself away to remove his own clothing, so they would both have the heavenly sensation of skin against skin. Iruka made himself more comfortable on the bed, resting his head on a pillow. Still recovering from Kakashi's oral sex and waiting for Kakashi to get started.

As soon as Iruka relaxed, Kakashi promptly pounced on his prey; Kakashi moaned and Iruka gasp as their erections collided. His sex adrenalin rising Kakashi gave Iruka a super nova kiss, almost choking Iruka with his tongue, and his hands ran up the fell formed tan body writhing beneath him. Parting lips, Iruka's breath was quick and gasping; he looked completely helpless…and hot.

XXX

#2 When romping and letting their sex drives take over, Iruka lets himself be: dominated, mounted, spanked, felt up, bound, humped, blown, and fucked. And he has never fought for dominance…the perfect uke.

XXX

Kakashi moved down to attach himself to the column of Iruka's neck, nipping and kissing down onto his shoulder, where he bit down hard, making his mark and drawing some blood. Iruka hissed out of pain, and Kakashi made up for it by licking and kissing it tenderly. After the bleeding stopped, he kissed down Iruka's chest and with one hand massaged a nipple, perking it and making it hard, and took a nibble and suck at the other one. Kakashi continued down the delicious hot body that he claimed as his own, but when reaching his lovers best physical feature, he instead teased his inner thigh.

Oh how Kakashi loved for play, the sounds of Iruka's whimpers and squeaks were intoxicating. Just the thought of Iruka begging for his touch made him hard. Along with hearing such an innocent teacher taking dirty, saying: "Fuck me!", "Harder, harder, HARDER!", "I'M CUMMING!", "OH KAKASHI!"

But enough of that, why use imagination when the real thing is at your finger tips. He continued to kiss his inner thigh while his long strong fingers caress the pulsing erection and playing with it like a cat with string. Torturing Iruka was always so much fun; he was always at his mercy.

XXX

#3 Hells if Kakashi wants to be uke! Being seme was too much fun, and he couldn't even imagine himself in Iruka's position, powerless, begging. Also after their sessions, Iruka can't move! That doesn't sound very fun; maybe he should be gentler with his dolphin…naaa.

XXX

He saw it about time to open Iruka up, and he let Iruka watch as he very seductively started to suck his fingers. As he finished his fingers off, Iruka sat up, getting very close. He then licked the wet digits, licked the tough so close by, then licked and tasted every inch of Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi go so lost in the bold kiss that he didn't even notice when Iruka was suddenly on top. Iruka then slowly went down Kakashi's body, letting his fingers linger on every inch; then he rapped those fingers around his lovers cock, put the head in his mouth, and swallowed it down inch by inch, moaning softly.

"I-Iruka, I'm going to cum if you keep that up, you're too good!"

He gave the cock a final lick for good measure before going back up and locking lips with Kakashi once again, poisoning his hips at Kakashi's behind and whispers against his lips; "I believe that's the idea" he gives him another gentle kiss and says into his ear in the sexiest voice he could muster. "And I think it's about time I fucked you in the ass."

"AHHH!" As soon as he said that, Iruka penetrated his lover for the first time.

Kakashi's eyes were wide in shock at Iruka's words and in pain of the new sensation of his lovers cock inside him. He couldn't believe this was happening, he couldn't retaliate at all, was this body on top of him really his Ruru-chan? "Who are you and where is my Ruru?" He said in almost a winy tone.

"Don't worry Ka-kun, I'm right here. You have to remember that I'm a man too you know. I have wants and needs just like you." Iruka had his teacher voice on and NOONE can imitate that. "I may not be as good as you, but hell if I didn't learn a thing or two from being with you all this time. Just take it in the ass like a good boy and be happy that I'm the one that wants to be kinky for once."

Kakashi has never been so turned on in his life, Iruka has never been so HOT; maybe being uke wouldn't be so bad tonight…and maybe once in awhile other nights.

OXO

Did you like my little twist? I might go a little farther with this later, but otherwise I can say I am satisfied with ending it here. I'm a comment whore so please praise is greatly welcomed! I like getting an ego boost once in awhile. YAY done, now I have to go write down my…one…two……16 other KakaIru stories! My brain is overloading with the perverted ness! I'm hoping that writing these will improve my writing skills altogether before I graduate high school.


End file.
